


Ringing

by Chromophilic_Daydream



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Reconciliation, Sarumi Fest 2016, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 10:49:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7433787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromophilic_Daydream/pseuds/Chromophilic_Daydream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of mountains and molehills and what lies in between.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Okay this was firstly, incredibly hard for me to write. I want to take some time and thank Melonflesh, Kaelera and my wife for being the biggest backbone during all of this. I never seem to write fluff (??? This totally isn't fluff -_-) and taking this on ended up being a much larger deal than I initially thought. I'm happy with the result and I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Next chapter will be posted on 7.09

Now that he thought about it... now that he allowed himself to be consumed by the very thoughts he had been trying in vain to keep at bay, things had been too strange this last month. He tried brushing off the few instances that had become a recurring wave of doubt that rushed over him, he really had tried. The sinking feeling of dread crept down his spine and settled somewhere in the pit of his stomach, just as the plate he was handling crashed down to the floor with a piercing smash. The sound amplified the anxiety that washed over him, that he was now drowning in.

This has been building for some time, these ripples of insecurity that he believed he manifested in his own imagination. His own twisted mind that took everything he loved away from him by making every positive thing into something to be mistrusted. That urge to destroy those things before they were ever taken away from him. 

This felt different but all too familiar. This felt like it wasn't actually a relapse into old habits that had since faded away. This felt like the beginnings of a past course of action, memories that always lingered along the burn scar on his chest and beneath flesh and blood. 

It was almost a moment of clarity, when the shattering sound faded the second the plate made contact with the floor. Like it hit him all at once, like he was actually the one breaking instead. He heard murmurs of swearing and he forced his eyes up from the mess... the frustrated look of his boyfriend who suddenly felt so distant from him was. For once, he was not comforted by the sight of him. He didn't want to ask... because he didn't want to know. He didn't want to hear the words he was sure were going to come from his lover's mouth but felt the question come out regardless. 

"Misaki.. Tell me what the fuck is going on."

oOo

The first time something felt off was earlier in the month when Misaki had been waiting for him outside the gates of Scepter 4.

Fushimi had just gotten off of a particularly wearing day of dealing with idiot after idiot and reading document after document. His head was already throbbing and his nerves were paper thin, so when he saw a familiar figure lingering outside the main entrance, he almost didn't trust his eyes.  
They had already been dating for a year and a half but this was still... unprecedented, being picked up. But there he was, his back leaning on the gate, fiddling with his PDA probably, waiting who knows how long. Fushimi slipped his own PDA out in that moment and skimmed through to see if there was a message or missed call waiting for him in his inbox that explained this. There wasn't. Did he forget they had plans? That could be it, work was still heavily on his mind.

After the slates were destroyed, Scepter 4 was thrown pretty immediately into even deeper strain registration and surveillance. It actually made Fushimi work even more than he used to so it wasn't abnormal for him to get off work anywhere from an hour to five hours late. So Misaki never picked him up from work before, it just wasn't practical without making some sort of plan first. Maybe his message just didn't go through or something? They were having server problems earlier in the day. Either way it wasn't an unwelcome surprise, just a completely unexpected one.  
His day was starting to look up, regardless.

"Hey, want to get off our fence before I arrest you?" There was a small sense of satisfaction as he watched his boyfriend jump almost out of his skin and whip around to glare at him, slightly out of breath from how startled he was. He shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Shit! Saruhiko." He stammered out, his face flushed out to the tips of his ears that peeked out under the beanie he always wore. "Don't fucking scare me like that!" He stood up straight as his face reverted back to a small scowl and he gingerly rubbed his neck.

"I wouldn't have scared you if you hadn't had your back turned you know." He sighed and moved past the gate to join Misaki on the other side. He wondered vaguely how long he had been there, he didn't even see his skateboard. Maybe he was just in the area. They lived two train stations away but Misaki's part time work was walking distance from here. That's probably what happened since the red head's usual street style was replaced by simple jeans and a well fitted t-shirt.

"Yeah well, I didn't expect my asshole boyfriend to try to give me a heart attack. Stupid me for thinking that." He rolled his eyes in retort and gave a small smile. He knew that smile well, it was playful and bright... and pushed the bombardment of questions far from his mind. Almost on instinct, he leaned down to meet Misaki’s lips with his own in a chaste kiss. 

"Hm, you said it not me." He teased softly.

"Shut up, I just wanted to pick you up. Let's go eat or... something. Come on, we haven't gone out in a while." 

"Oh an impromptu date, how romantic. Have you been reading up on how to improve your love life?" 

Misaki, who was walking ahead of him, leading the way to wherever they were going, stopped . Slowly he turned back to Fushimi and huffed. He almost looked like he was going to say something but it looked like he thought better of it. 

"Che. Just hurry up, Saru. I'm starving."

It turned into a much too quiet ordeal. For someone who was normally beaming with energy, Misaki's mood was still on a simmer when they stepped foot into the eatery. They both picked out their sets and sat down. Usually they talked about work or what they were going to do that night, or... just nothing in particular. But this was quite literally nothing at all. There was a ringing silence between them that grew louder by the moment.

It was a lot like their first talk, back when Jungle was defeated and Fushimi still had bandages around his thigh. It was such an awkward meeting that felt so out of sync with the world surrounding him. Surreal almost. Fushimi never thought the day would come that he would actually tell Misaki everything, everything that was eating him slowly from the inside out. That he would give it life and express it so wholeheartedly to the one person who needed to hear it, who wanted to hear it. The timing of everything was so off then, but slowly, ever so slowly their worlds were balanced again. They were each other's world again. Their relationship grew naturally from there. As naturally as could be expected from the situation. 

But this was a lot like that first contact. That messy, gritty start to a connection that neither of them fully felt comfortable explaining. Since then there had been misunderstandings and miscommunication but they worked through it and became stronger through those situations. 

This was not one of those times, there in that restaurant. Misaki had been complaining just a half an hour ago how hungry he was but now he wasn't touching his food that was idly losing steam. Conversation that usually flowed freely was out of sync. It was awkward.  
And in that awkward moment, questions began presenting themselves at an even louder volume than before.

"So... You going to actually explain why you were loitering at my job today? I seriously could have arrested you." 

There was a soft seizing feeling in his chest as amber eyes finally focused on him and nothing else. Whatever thoughts that were taking Misaki away from him were obviously put on the back burner for his boyfriend. 

"The fuck? You couldn't arrest me just for waiting for your late ass. I already told you, I just wanted to take you to dinner and talk."

"You're doing a great job, the conversation has been riveting." 

He watched his boyfriend pick up his chopsticks and set them back down, quiet contemplation washing over him again. There was a subtle change in mood once more that before, Fushimi wouldn't have been able to pick up on. Now he had Misaki's full attention once more and was offered a reassuring smile.

"Sorry, I have a lot on my mind recently. Ya know.. tournaments. I just wanted to take you out on a date... I feel like we barely see each other sometimes." 

Fushimi frowned in response. So that was it. He had been getting home super late recently and he knew next month was going to be busy for his boyfriend. Usually tournaments were out of the city, sometimes across the country and would take days. When those times came, Fushimi threw himself even deeper into work. It helped the time pass more quickly and took his mind off the absence of his best friend.

"Is that so." It was a statement rather than a question. It came out more guarded than he intended but a wave of relief washed over him as he saw the other man nod with vigor and begin to eat. He felt a breath he didn't know he was holding release and began to slowly pick at his food too, listening as his boyfriend began to talk like his normal self. It almost felt like the abnormality of the past hour or so had been swept under a rug and the rest of their night was just like any other before it. They had settled down with a new fighting game Misaki had picked up before their impromptu meeting. After a few hours of fighting, they had both drifted off on the couch together, completely undisturbed by the flashing "Game Over" screen.

oOo

Another busy two weeks slipped by and he saw the skater less and less. Because the skater's part time job had flexible hours, and the heavy activity that his own work was receiving, there were days when Fushimi just didn't see him at all. Scepter 4 received word that they were having a surprise review within days of them closing a large batch of follow up inquiries from strains they had already integrated back into society. All of the special ops team running ragged. It was really making his mood more and more sullen as infrequent texts from his boyfriend and his own meeting schedule made communication almost null at some points. It also didn't help that the night before the inspection from the Prime Minister, Fushimi was stretched so thin, he had to stay overnight... something he hadn't done since he and Misaki had moved in together. 

He was getting irritable and he was still scheduled for two more days of work following the inspection. He knew they didn't have anything to worry about, the presentations and reports had gone well enough to get the higher ups off their back. Usually he didn't mind working but there was only so much from these idiots he could stand after seeing them for 72 hours straight. 

He idly checked his PDA and his heart skipped a beat when he saw a message from Misaki. He missed him, damn did he miss him. He felt like it had been longer than four days since he saw him. His eyes flickered over the time and he frowned... he hadn't even realized it was almost dinner already. Judging by the stack of papers on his desk... it would be an all-nighter again. Shit. 

[going 2 homra. C u @ home?]

He smiled a little, feeling his nerves lax a bit and typed out a response.

[Yeah if I ever get out of this hell]

[I mean ur the devil, y wud u leave?]

That response earned a small chuckle from him. He hardly noticed when Awashima set a report on his desk. 

"Fushimi-kun, The Captain wants a word with you." She said curtly, but exhaustion was obvious in her voice. They were all working hard, he wouldn't deny that. It was starting to show up in their work though. 

He clicked his tongue and pried his eyes away from the screen. 

"Fine." He stood up and made his way to Munakata's office, passing both Domyoji and Hidaka, who were both asleep at their cubicles, probably drooling over reports he'd have to rewrite for them. He couldn't even be bothered to care. The level of tiredness was etching itself into his eyelids by the time he made it to his boss's work space. Seems even he was working, what a surprise. Sure enough, there were papers, rather than puzzle pieces strewn about the wooden desk.

"You wanted to see me?" He asked as he entered the threshold. Munakata looked up with a small smile on his lips.

"Ah, Fushimi-kun, yes, sit if you would." He offered with that obnoxious amused tone in his voice.  
How annoying. This was the last thing he wanted to deal with right now. 

"Actually, sir I was making progress on a report before I was pulled away from my desk so if you could just tell me so I can get back to work." He made no motion to sit down. All he wanted to do was get everything done so he could go home and not miss Misaki anymore.

"Persistent as usual. I'll cut to the chase then," It was those words that made Fushimi brace himself for the exact opposite. Long winded exposition was his boss's favorite form of torture, he was sure. 

"I'd like you to take the rest of the night off. In fact, you can leave now."  
He was sure he heard wrong. There were a stack of papers on his desk that he needed to sort through and pass along to the right division and there wasn't any sort of personnel to actually deal with it.

"Sir, we have too much work to do to be cutting anyone favors." 

"I don't believe it was a question Fushimi-kun. You need rest. We will all think better with a full night's sleep. I was going to give you all of the day off today but.. well.. you were needed. I apologize for that. Go enjoy the rest of your night." 

Half of him didn't even want to argue. He was too tired to argue. Besides, this meant that he wasn't going to get another day off for a while. He opened his mouth to say something but Munakata cut him off and told him he was dismissed.

He hardly even remembered leaving the building. He checked his phone and saw the last message from Misaki was about thirty minutes ago. Which meant he was still at Homra, probably. 

His chest ached when he realized it had just been way too long since he saw his boyfriend. It would probably actually be nice to surprise him. It was an amusing thought, that he'd walk into the bar and pick him up. It actually felt really... good when Misaki picked him up a couple of weeks beforehand. 

Fushimi felt like some of the energy he had lost over the last few days was starting to be returned to him. Like Misaki was breathing life back to him somehow. He had never been so eager to go to Homra in his life. When the bar came into view and he could see the occupants insides, his heart was racing. He could see he wasn't too late. However, when he came to the door, he stopped.

Inside he clearly saw his boyfriend and a few other members of Homra gathered around the bar talking to Kusanagi. It felt... serious somehow. Like they were in a meeting. Not that Homra dealt really with anything that required a meeting? Not that he knew about. Misaki was definitely in the center of it though. The atmosphere around them felt heavy. But he couldn't hear anything but dampened muffles due to the solid wooden door.

He saw Kamamoto put his hand on his boyfriend's shoulder, like a reassuring pat and a frustrated look pass over that usually bright and cheerful face that he knew and loved. Something was wrong. He pulled out his phone and went to his texts.

[Seems I'll be home sooner than I thought. See you soon]

He stepped out of line sight of the door, and pressed himself against one of the wooden beams that framed the entrance. It gave him a perfect line of sight to the area that Misaki was sitting. The place where he used to sit when he was once a frequent occupant. He saw the redhead tap his watch and let out a visible sigh. Everyone else was talking to him all at once now. That sinking feeling of fear started pooling in his stomach once more. He swallowed hard tried to rationalize with his thoughts away. It could be anything. Maybe he just had a rough day. Maybe he received bad news at the exact same time his text went through. Maybe it was him?

The blue clansman first urge was to just go home and ignore it… but he ended up taking a deep breath and made his way through the doors of the bar after a few minutes. All that energy he had regained in the short trip over to the bar was zapped up within seconds.

"Waiting makes it harder, Yata-chan." Kusanagi looked up from the skater as Fushimi walked into the building. 

"AH! Fushimi-san." 

Misaki's head snapped up and he whipped around in the chair, almost knocking over the glass of whatever he was drinking in the process. Kusanagi let out an apprehensive gasp and caught it just in time, however the skater didn't notice.

"Saruhiko! What the hell are you doing here?" The look on his face wasn't one that Fushimi had been expecting. That feeling in his stomach hardened into a knot.

"I came to pick you up." He said bluntly. He was starting to get itchy in the place already. His body just couldn't shake the feeling of over familiarity and stuffiness this bar had. Everyone else that had been talking was quiet from the second he stepped in. The buzzing of the lights above him was the only thing that was ringing in his head for a few moments. Then Misaki got off his stool and walked over to him, that frustrated look melted away and his eyes narrowed with obvious concern. 

"Wow, you look like shit." There was no bite in his voice and he shook his head. A soft, indignant huff of breath escaped him and he turned back at the people he called his comrades. All of them looked a little too tense to Fushimi. He knew they didn't really like him still but he didn't give two damns about it. Only, they didn't even look at them. The tension he felt as he stood outside the door clung to the air that was starting to crush him.

He only managed to hum a small acknowledgement in response.

"Ah, okay, see you guys tomorrow!" He stuttered out, turning his eyes away from Fushimi to address his comrades. He felt his breath restrict in his throat. He hated this.

"See you tomorrow!" A chorus of overly energetic voices called out.

"And good luck!" Fushimi didn't quite catch who said it but he saw Misaki tense almost immediately. He didn't think he ever saw the vanguard move to leave his favorite place so damn quickly. He followed on his heel and moments later fresh autumn air blew the remanence of discomfort from that place off his shoulders.

"Misaki." He called out.

It was almost like someone had dumped a bucket of ice water on his boyfriend. Maybe his voice was colder than he intended, but alarms were going off in his head. Something was very wrong. His boyfriend wasn't the type to hide things either. Even so, there he stood, not facing him for the second time. He didn't know what kind of expression he was wearing, what kind of thoughts were projecting themselves through amber eyes. He hated this. He felt nervous and apprehensive and it was added by the exhaustion from the last two weeks of work. From the last two weeks of not seeing the very person who brought him more happiness than he had ever felt in his life. 

That person turned around to face him and held out his hand to him. It felt foreign to him in those few seconds but he took his hand without another thought to it.

"Don't worry about it, Saru.. Let's just go home and rest. You look terrible." 

His hand closed around those familiar fingers and held him still. He was looking for clues as to what was going on in the red head's face. He knew everything about that face, loved everything about that stupid face. His eyebrows were knitted together so he was concerned. There was a small rough patch on his bottom lip, he had been chewing from nervousness. A few shadows hung under his ever bright eyes. Not sleeping?

"Misaki... what was going on in there? You looked upset..." 

"Upset? No. No no. I wasn't upset." He waved his free hand, trying to disregard the statement. 

"Just kinda nervous 'bout a tournament that just got sprung on me." 

Nervous about tournaments? Now that definitely wasn't true. Misaki thrived on pressure that competitions gave him. That was a lie... He tried forced his thoughts back on what was happening in front of him, a guy who had been skateboarding for years as his main means of transportation getting nervous about a freaking tournament. His mind was spinning in circles around this reasoning, he had almost missed what his boyfriend said next.

"I might a sponsorship, so there's a lot more pressure now, I mean if I do well I could actually go pro sometime soon. Heh. Kinda crazy right? I just got the news... today... Saruhiko." He snapped his free fingers in front of his face. 

The words he had just spoken drifted into focus and he blinked at sudden push of a hand in his vision. 

"Did you not fucking sleep the last couple of days? Man I hate that place." Misaki grumbled and tightened his grip on Fushimi's hand like he was going to lose him if he didn't. Truth be told, the shorter man had been leading them both the direction of their apartment but he was too lost in his own thoughts to notice. 

"Wait you actually might get sponsorship?" He asked as the conversation finally caught up to him, deciding to disregard the comments about Scepter 4. 

"Yeah... I had to give them an answer by tomorrow. So I said yes, I'll be gone a couple of days next week and..." The skater gave an audible sigh. "I feel like I haven't seen you at all."

Fushimi nodded as they were closing in on their apartment, that cold dread began to loosen up once more. Was that all it was? Things still didn’t add up but… he knew that if it was anything else, Misaki would tell him. He would tell him straight out. 

"I bet you’ll get it."

Misaki beamed at him so brightly. Fushimi felt his face warm in response. He started putting together the puzzle in his head that rationalized everything he just witnessed that day, well... mostly everything.

When they got into their cramped apartment, the overwhelming urge to just forget all that he was just thinking about won out and he found Misaki’s lips, skin, touch. Everything. His insecurities were smoothed over that night and he was sure that his imagination was just making mountains out of molehills. 

He pulled the smaller man into his arms, their bodies still heaving and sticky. Misaki was panting, his eyes closed and contented. How did he always seem to fit so perfectly?  
Something was still bothering him though, in the moments after the redhead drifted off to sleep on him. What if he did get sponsored and started going to more and more tournaments? What if this turned into something neither of them expected and he became world famous? He had been talking about it a lot recently, but seemed so hesitant. The possibility was there, he knew how talented his boyfriend was, having seen his skills up close and personal. But he felt like something was holding him back, like he could do anything he wanted to but… Fushimi stopping him or… maybe the decision was already made. 

The familiarity of the situation was making him nauseated. His tired eyes drifted back down to the tuft of messy ginger hair and he had to remind himself fully that they had built a relationship, things were better now. They weren’t hiding things from each other anymore. Homra flashed in his mind from earlier and he felt his skin prickle. 

“Waiting makes it harder." Is what Kusanagi had said.

Waiting for what exactly? The reaction he received was hardly ideal and didn’t leave him with a very optimistic feeling about any of this, not that he was ever an optimist to begin with but… Misaki was the closest he got to hope.

He laced his long fingers through his lover’s hair, convincing himself that this wasn’t what he was thinking it was. That there was a logical explanation for everything. That he wasn’t forcing Misaki, even subconsciously, to give up on something he was dreaming of, that Misaki wasn’t going to leave him again. Those last tired thoughts were what lulled him to a restless sleep.

oOo

Except now. Now that molehill his mind was churning was turning very much into his Everest. 

A few days had slipped past since Misaki told him about the sponsorship and work had still not let up. He had the next five days off though, as a forced vacation. Fushimi didn’t understand why and Munakata had explained in the most roundabout way possible that he was instating forced time off. They had actually caught up on most of the paperwork so it wasn’t that big of a deal. But Misaki was leaving the following morning and he’d be without him for two whole days. And by himself. Terrific. He’d probably end up working from home to help pass time.

When he got into his apartment, he was immediately greeted by the smell of food. Nostalgic actually. Fried rice? 

“I’m home.” He called out and slipped off his jacket, throwing it onto the hook that was by the door.

Misaki popped his head out from around the corner and grinned at him, a piece of rice sticking to his face.

“Hey! Welcome back!” 

Fushimi unfastened his boots and slipped them off, leaving them by the threshold and put his worn house slippers on to go see exactly what was going on. What greeted him was a set table with an empty plate and chopsticks.

“I felt like cooking tonight. Besides, then you’ll have leftover and you can’t give me an excuse why you didn’t eat for two full days.” The skater scoffed and turned down the heat on the stove-top. He grabbed the empty plate that was in front of Fushimi and the one in front of his own seat.

“Wow, you went all out. Were you that worried I wouldn’t eat, Misaki?” Fushimi sat down and stared at his boyfriend, noting that the tied ends of his apron framed his ass pretty perfectly. He put his PDA down on the table and felt himself unwinding from the stress of the day.

“You never eat and you never clean when I’m gone. You won’t even do laundry.” He started complaining loudly, portioning up the food. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the rind of a pineapple and chuckled. Like old times when he first felt like he had a home.

“It’s not funny Saru, I swear, I clean the place and when I come back I can either tell you went to work and stayed there because the house is exactly like I left it… or I come back and it’s a complete mess. You don’t even make the bed, or take out the trash.” He sighed and turned around, crossing his arms. 

“Right right,” He wasn’t even laughing at that but he let it slide, just because the pout that was occupying Misaki’s bottom lip was more important than correcting him. There was a prickling at the back of his neck though. The thoughts from a few days still turning themselves fresh in his head at any mention of his boyfriend leaving.

“So take care of the house while I’m gone and make sure you fucking eat.” He fidgeted before returning back to the plates. “There’s coke too, get them for us will you?” He asked, waving his hand to the fridge.

He moved off the chair to grab the bottles for them. “Coke and your rice? What’s the special occasion?” He asked as he rummaged around in the cold for them. 

That’s when it happened. When he heard that loud crack of ceramic on the ground and his boyfriend cursing. The gravity of thoughts that had built up in the last month hit him all at once as he looked from the mess to Misaki’s face. His face. That frustrated look that bordered on nervousness, from the tight line of his lips to the furrow of his brows. 

He didn’t want to know but he had to, for his own sanity. For both of their sanity.

“Nothing is going on Saru, fuck, it just slipped out of my hand.” Except he could hear the bitterness in his voice. Bitter from what, he was going to find out.

“Right, it just slipped out of your hand. Because I asked you what the special occasion was? Do you have news you want to share with me?”

If things were left up to his imagination, truly left up to his own devices, his boyfriend would be confused right now. But he wasn’t. A look of absolute fear settled over his face for a second.

“W-what the hell are you talking about? What news?” Misaki was never good at hiding his emotions, especially from him. Everything was spinning around that thought that there was something else going on. 

“I don’t know, Misaki, you’ve been acting pretty off recently, don’t you think?” He almost flinched at the sound of his own voice being that sharp.

“Saru, you aren’t making any fucking sense.” His breath was hitched, he cracked his knuckles on his right hand and licked his dry lips. He couldn’t even look Fushimi in the eye right now. “Just go get me the broom or something.”

This was grating on his nerves. The thought that Misaki was lying to him about something that affected both of their future, keeping that from him, it was making him angry.

“It makes perfect sense, you keep setting a stage that you want to tell me big news but keep chickening out. Misaki, I know. Why the hell don’t you just tell me.”

Amber eyes stared at him in surprise, then the skater sighed and looked away from him. “I really don’t know what you’re talking about. I keep telling you, you aren’t making sense.” He saw him swallow hard before he went off and got a broom to sweep up the mess. 

“You’re over reacting, Saru.”

 

“And here you get onto me about not being honest.” It was an ironic situation that was quickly unraveling his composition. Since when did they start hiding things from each other again? This wasn’t the days where they couldn’t express themselves to each other. They were stronger than that, but here they were, arguing over the dead horse they had long since beaten. He knew Misaki was hiding something from him, something important. 

“I’m not lying.” His boyfriend lied. That’s all he was doing, lying. That thought was enough. He didn’t say another word on the matter as he went over to grab his coat and throw his boots back on.

“Hey! Wait. Saruhiko!” 

He closed the door to the apartment behind him and left. 

When Fushimi came back the next morning, Misaki was already gone. He didn’t get much sleep that night, he had long since forgotten how uncomfortable internet cafes could be. Especially since he actually left his PDA on the table at home.

He felt apprehensive coming back, having spent his entire night convincing himself he fucked this all up. He did. He realized it after he had blown a fuse. He really did just… mess absolutely everything up. The taunting in his head didn’t ease up either, telling him he was a miserable failure. He agonized over it again and again, convincing himself over and over that they would be fine. He needed to make this right. He couldn’t do it again, jump to conclusions and leave. He would make Misaki tell him when he got back.

Hindsight really was 20/20. The apartment was cold when he walked in, a note was attached to his PDA when he went to retrieve it. It was scribbled over, hastily written.

[You forgot your PDA, idiot. We will talk about it when I get home. I won’t have an internet connection. Don’t forget to eat! I love you. I’m sorry and I miss you  
XXX Yata Misaki ]

The guilt he was feeling ebbed away at him. Two whole days and he left his boyfriend on bad terms and the skater still said he loved him. Shit he really did mess up. The apartment was so quiet too, soft whistling of the refrigerator rung in his ears.

Hopefully the days would pass quickly. He didn’t have anything to do but some work from home so at least that would occupy his time. Fushimi sighed and folded the note up and put it in his pocket. 

Misaki was probably fine, concentrating on winning this tournament and getting into a profession he was meant for. Finding his own place again, or a different aspect of it. He had to reassure himself that he was also a part of that equation. Sometimes it was hard to put himself in that perspective. That he was important too.

He walked into the bedroom and sank into the unkempt bed and rolled over to Misaki’s side. They would work it out. They had been through worse right? This was just a hiccup, a mess they’d clean up together.

Actually, speaking of messes, their room looked like a tiny, ginger tornado tore through it. “He must have been in a hurry…” He muttered and sighed. Maybe he’d try to keep the house looking like somewhere he’d want to return home to. Like a surprise since Misaki mentioned it last night. 

He started picking up the tossed clothes and put them in the hamper they kept at the corner of the room and started putting things back where he knew they belonged. He stared at the bed and rolled up his sleeves. 

Even though he was going to sleep in it later, he figured he might as well do it. The thought made him feel a little better about the whole situation anyway. He pulled all the pillows off and rearranged the covers on them, like he had seen Misaki do on occasion. He moved on to pulling off the covers and redoing the fitted sheet that came loose. When he did so he heard something strange however.

“The.. hell?” There was a light thump under the bed. He stooped down on his knees and peered into the shadows of space under the mattress. What was that?

He fished around and his fingers grasped a soft object that he pulled out. And stared at… for how long, he had no idea.

A small black box was what he found. 

He almost didn’t want to open it. But he did. His heart was beating faster than it ever had as pieces of the picture pasted themselves together when the glint of silver greeted his curious eyes.

“Oh.” 

It all made so much more sense now. The dinner last night, the apprehension Misaki had when he said he wanted to talk to him, all the times he said he wanted to. In fact. God he kept fucking it up didn’t he? Damn he was such an idiot. 

But the ring fit perfectly on his finger.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since this was such a long fic (originally I intended for it to be 4k) I decided to break up the POVs into two chapters. Again, thanks to Melonflesh and Kalera for everything! And my wife for being so patient as this fic consumed my life for a couple of days.
> 
> The very last scene was one that inspired this entire thing in the first place so I hope you enjoy!

Fuck. Everything.

Seriously, why the hell did this turn into such a mess? It was all the redhead thought about on the way to his competition, staring absently out at the buildings that blurred by. He was restless, his leg bouncing out of sync with the music that was currently ringing in his ears. He didn't even really notice. This feeling wasn't out of any sort of nerves about the event he was attending. Those were always fun and got him pumped, any nervous habit he had about them disappeared a long time ago. There was just too much going on at one time.

He leaned back in his seat, letting go of an exasperated sigh that he had held in since last night. 

Yata hoped quietly that Saruhiko made it back home. 

It wasn't that they never had fights, they definitely did, but they always made up pretty much immediately afterwards. But this was different. This was just so damn confusing. He didn't notice how his best friend, his boyfriend felt. Shit, he felt like such a failure.

He almost didn't go to the competition, if it hadn't been for the prospective sponsorship, then he would have just said he couldn't attend for some dumb reason and stayed home to make this right. But this was important to him. It was a closed competition with only select attendees and companies looking to fund careers. Since he had been making a splash the last year or so, he was picked up by one of the recruiters due to intervention from his boss.

The future was hanging in the balance for him on all fronts and it was distracting and confusing but exciting? Well, would have been more exciting if he and Saruhiko didn't have that fight last night.

Mending their relationship and growing from it had been such a... Good experience. Despite the ups and downs that came along with it, Yata had never been happier. He never had the urge to hold back how he felt when he was with his gloomy ass boyfriend. And doing things with him and for him, left him feeling refreshed and energized. And when he flashed him that true, genuine smile, it made his whole world blur around him, like it was just the two of them. Those moments were becoming more and more common.

He understood Saruhiko's issues though, some he had just observed over time, some he knew about before, some they actually talked about... But he knew well enough that his boyfriend was probably always going to struggle with the idea of permanence. They had talked about it briefly, right after their big, uncomfortable talk, that there was always a fear that something would go wrong and they would split up again.

Yata vowed then and there that it would not happen again. Neither of them were going to be so stubborn that they wouldn't hear each other out or try to understand each other. Saruhiko was someone he wasn't going to give up ever again. It hurt too badly to lose people, and he couldn't imagine trying to cope being without Saru again.

But actions always speak louder than words, especially when it came to his boyfriend. It was a gradual show-and-tell of rebuilding trust over the last year and a half of dating. Even though they might always have some difficulties, they were always going to have each other's back! 

He actually didn't know when the thought hit him that he was going to progress their relationship further... In fact, he probably always had a hazy idea that he was going to spend the rest of his life with Saruhiko, but it had started to take a more tangible form in the last couple of months. They were reaching a comfortable point where talking was so much easier, where they were completely used to each other. He just wanted Saru to know how crazy he was about him still. 

When he voiced his opinions one day in Homra to Kusanagi and Anna, the latter of the two had just giggled at him and said the words that fueled this huge mess he was in right now.

"Misaki, why don't you just ask him to marry you?"

"Sounds like you want to, anyway, Yata-chan."

 

When he thought about it all seemed so completely... Perfect? Like, of course that's what he was suppose to do! That's what he wanted to do! Nervous excitement was bubbling in his chest since that time. Anna even helped him pick out a ring (all the ones she wanted him to chose were way too flashy for someone as picky as Saruhiko though). He almost didn't even believe he was actually doing this, but he wanted this more than anything. 

It took a couple of trips to different stores to find one, but when he found it, it was like he got struck by lightning... But in a good way. He knew it was the one. It was a simple silver band with some inlay of blue something or other engraved in an equally simple line. It was perfect. 

He actually tried it on and it fit a little tight, but Saruhiko had slimmer fingers than he did, so he figured it would work. He bought it that day and he carried it on him ever since. Now all he had to do was ask. Easy.

Only he didn't know it was going to be so hard to ask a question like this. He actually didn't think it that far ahead. That excited energy he had about the possibility always dampened when he was about to ask. Four times he tried just... In normal conversation. Each time his words failed and he ended up talking about skateboarding by default. He was relieved when it seemed to go unnoticed by his boyfriend. He wanted this to be a surprise after all, he just had to buck up his courage and ask.

Yata just couldn't manage to.. What if Saruhiko said no? Not that he would but, what if? What if he thought Yata was joking? What if he hated the ring! He was so picky but now he was getting second thoughts on just about everything. In his desperation he turned back to Kusanagi for ideas. 

"I tried! I just can't seem to make myself do it. Never seems to be a right time." Yata pouted and took the box out of his pocket, putting it down on the bar top.

"Hm... well it's suppose to be special, right? So why don't you set the mood up first. It might be easier. Say, maybe, pick him up from work and take him out somewhere?"

Yata perked up at the idea but let out an irritated sigh. "He's been working more and more lately. I don't want to just hang out outside and wait around for however long…”

The blonde across from him gave him a knowing smile. "I can make sure he gets off work in a timely manner if you want to try that. But if not, maybe do something easier? Maybe just make him dinner at home and ask?"

The ideas were tumbling around in his head and he decided the first one was probably the more ideal of the two, it seemed like it would be able to coax the mood out of him easily with a romantic setting or whatever. He was willing to try anyhow. He didn’t ask Kusanagi for the favor he offered though. He was sure that Awashima woman would have something to do with it. He decided it was just better to wait and hope he wouldn’t be hanging out in front of Scepter 4 forever and chicken out when the time came.

Boy that was a miserable failure. Saruhiko luckily didn’t seem to notice the ring box that he had hastily shoved in his pocket when the jerk scared the crap out of him. He really wanted to that night but the anticipation of it made him even more nervous than before! Didn’t help that the blue clansman was making snarky ass remarks about their love life.

Thinking back on it, he was so stupid, he should have just sucked it up and asked. He figured Saru knew something was up but Yata had tried so hard to distract him from it. This whole restaurant business was a romantic thought but it didn’t feel right. It didn’t fit them somehow… So he decided to just ask him a different way. One that was more their style, simple.

Except it was another two weeks before he could even spend time with Saruhiko. He was kind of going crazy.

 

Yata worked two part time jobs, one at a restaurant and one at the sporting store that got him connected with competitions in the first place. His schedule was kind of a mess, but not compared to Saruhiko’s. He got texts every off and on throughout the long days, usually with a notice that he wouldn’t be seeing his boyfriend again. It sucked. It was just making him more and more antsy as the days dragged on. 

He missed him so badly that at one point he didn’t even care about asking him anymore, he just wanted to kiss him and tell him he missed him. Usually by the time Saruhiko got home, Yata was already completely passed out. He didn’t even know his boyfriend had come back until he had to pull himself out of bed and noticed the arm around his waist.

He didn’t have the heart to wake him up either. It was like they were playing tag in their own house. Yata was starting to just resign himself to the thought that he wasn’t going to ask until after work calmed down for his boyfriend. It would be easier, right? When Saruhiko wasn’t so stressed out?

But he hated carrying around this secret like it wasn’t a big deal. And when he found out that he was picked for a competition he didn’t even sign up for, felt his stomach sink to his knees. His boss at the sporting store took him aside and told him that he had qualified him for a chance at a career and he was actually selected. There was way too much going on and it was starting to make his head hurt. He knew his boss proud of the talent he cultivated and he saw progress as Yata had taught his kids how to properly ride, and he was completely flattered and ready to do it but… 

It was a dilemma. He could go and try and make a better future for him and Saruhiko and continue to keep secrets about his intentions, or he could go and propose and hope Saruhiko said yes then leave him for a few days to go since only invited participants were allowed. Or he could propose, get shot down for some reason, and life would completely suck forever after.

The day he got the news, it didn’t seem like he was even going to be seeing Saruhiko, due to the texts he was receiving. He was getting pretty depressed about the whole situation.

Everyone at Homra knew about his plan by now, especially since he kept talking about it. It was consuming him slowly but he was really stuck now.

“Fuck.” He rested his forehead on the cold bar top as several voices were assaulting him from all over.

“I say just ask him, Yata-san.” Kamamoto piped up from behind him and patted him on the shoulder.

“When. I never see him anymore.” He grumbled, not lifting his head.

“Just the next time you do. Don’t wait it out.” Chitose offered from the couch, everyone was rumbling in agreement They were all there hanging out before Yata came in, his mood obviously brewing like a storm. 

He looked up over at them and nodded. That’s probably what should happen. Get it out in the open whenever he saw him next. Everyone seemed to think that was the best idea and he was inclined to agree with them. It was making him go absolutely insane. 

His watch beeped at him and he felt his heart leap in his throat. Saruhiko was getting off work soon? Tonight? He wanted to get up and dance because damn he missed his moody face, his bad attitude and even his obnoxious tongue clicks. But it seemed like the decision he just reached was coming a little sooner than expected. And he had to talk to him about this sponsorship thing. 

“Maybe I should just wait, there’s too much going on.” He leaned on his hand and frowned. Everyone started protesting almost immediately. They were probably all annoyed about hearing it every time he came in but it was important to him. It was pivotal moment in his life.

“You know, waiting just makes it harder, Yata-chan.” Kusanagi’s attention turned towards the door that just opened and let a draft of colder air in. 

“Ah, Fushimi-san.” 

He almost jumped out of his skin. Oh shit what. He rested his eyes on his boyfriend who really looked worse for wear. He obviously had been too busy at work to sleep the last few nights. But he was here! Not at work. Yata all but jumped out of his chair.

“Saruhiko what the hell are you doing here?” His heartbeat was ringing in his ears. It took everything in him not to just rush over to him and hug him right then and there. But damn he looked tired. He really did hate how much Scepter 4 overworked Saruhiko. He knew he was cool and important but this was starting to get ridiculous.

“I’m here to pick you up.” 

There was a pleasant feeling that stirred in his chest as he walked over to him. It was like seeing him here now, he realized just how much he missed him. None of this other shit mattered in the moment. He was just going to take Saruhiko home and make sure he got enough rest. The last thing either of them needed was the officer getting sick. He decided then and there he was going to just wait, Saru’s health was more important. He could always ask another day, maybe after he got back from his trip.

Yata said his goodbyes to Homra, determined to get both of them out of there quickly so he could make sure Saruhiko got adequate sleep, when Eric had to open his fucking mouth and wish him good luck. He didn’t even have to turn around, he KNEW it was him. He had never left Homra faster. Saruhiko was going to KNOW something was definitely up now! He had already made up his mind not to do anything though, not until after he got back from his trip. Shit. 

All Yata could do was take his hand and reassure him.

He could see the doubt looming in his boyfriend’s eyes when he was telling him why that idiot told him good luck. But when Yata started talking more and more about the competition his boss just dropped on him, he saw that wary look start to fade slowly. Good. 

When he was walking with Saruhiko, hand in hand with him, chatting idly about the prospect of what the future held, it felt right. It felt wonderful to share this kind of thing with someone as special as Saru. Maybe soon to be fiance? Husband even? He was squirming at the thought that made his night even more wonderful than it would have been normally. After so long of not seeing each other, everything felt even more incredible. He couldn’t believe that in a few days he was going to ask the most important question he ever could.

It renewed his confidence tenfold.

Until the night before he left.

How stupid could he be? In all this talk about competitions and serious life choices that he had been spewing about all this time… How did he not understand how that would make Saruhiko feel? All he wanted was for him to know just how important it was that he stay by his side, but in the process he isolated him and make him feel like he was making all the decisions about them by himself. That he was obviously hiding something. That he was lying to him about things that were already set in motion. It struck him clear as day when bitter words were forming on his boyfriend’s lips. All that doubt he must have felt was building to that moment when he left. 

Yata actually went after him, checking up on his usual haunts, but Saruhiko was quick on his feet and disappeared without a trace. He tried calling him repeatedly, but to no avail. It was after midnight before he returned home and saw that his PDA was still on the table with the large amount of missed calls. 

The redhead mustered up as much courage as he could, counting on Saruhiko to return to him. His bus left in a few hours though and he hadn’t even packed. There wasn’t really anything he could do…

He made sure the ring was still in a good hiding spot, in the bedding since he had planned to wait anyways. He double checked it every so often though to make sure it didn’t move out of place. After that he rushed to pack his clothes.

He scribbled a note as quickly as he could, hoping Saru would be here waiting for him. He was sure he would be. They were stronger than this, after all. And he was off, the sickening feeling in his stomach not letting up the least.

The particular area was out in the middle of bumfuck nowhere with absolutely no wifi signal. He was thankful it was only 2 days including the half a day travel to the location and the return trip. He’d be returning late the next evening.

Fortunately for him, he did just fine at the tournament. All those years of fighting Saruhiko paid off in the long run. It was something he’d have to thank his boyfriend for. Even without the use of his aura that still coursed softly through his veins, he still had the upper-hand on a lot of the other recruits. It was refreshing though, just showing off. Honestly, “competition” probably shouldn’t have been the best way to describe it. It was just a big pissing contests of who could do things better but no actual scores or anything were given out.

The attendees had all gone in for personal interviews as well, which luckily again, his interviewer was a guy. Not that he couldn’t have pulled himself together to talk to a girl or whatever, it just wasn’t something he would have been that great at. It was late that night when he finally collapsed in the room he shared with a couple of other guys. They were pretty cool, just as excited as he was and probably just as exhausted. It had been a tough course they had to all go through and there were a ton of people in suits and ties holding clipboards. Talking to everyone of those people who looked like they were important... He was drained, even after he showered he still felt sleep etching away at his eyes.

He had been checking his watch every so often, hoping that somehow since the last time he looked at it, signal had magically decided to be granted to him. Now he was just laying in the makeshift mattress staring blankly at the watch-face as he started to drift off. 

“Eh?!” A sickening feeling in his stomach stirred again when he saw a little message icon. He actually got signal through?! He tapped on the avatar and let out a sigh.

[I’m home. I’ll see you tomorrow. Love you.]

“YES!” He threw his arms up in the air and flopped down on the bed. The other guys probably looked at him weird but he didn’t give a single damn about them. All the tension that had built since last night melted away in an instant. Fuck yeah, Saruhiko loved him! Not that he ever doubted but he was thrilled that he was home!

[You bet! See you] He typed in response and felt the remaining of his strength leave him as he fell asleep, the message bouncing back to him undelivered. 

The next morning was breakfast and one more interview. Yata didn’t fair as well this round. Why did they have to give him a cute girl? It could have been anyone else. He didn’t even remember the questions she asked him, or what his answers were. He was trying badly to just ignore that she was actually a girl. Usually he just imagined women as his bros and it helped… But he had no time to prepare at all. Oh well it was over. He was already headed back home. He felt like he had butterflies in his stomach and the bus ride took forever! It was definitely longer than the trip up he was sure. His eyes were itchy from staring at the dull wifi signal, he was anticipating the moment that it would brighten up. He instantly sent a message to Saruhiko when it did.

[I’ll be home at 19:00. Be there?]

It was like he was made of pins and needles as he waited for a response. It came quicker than the thought, his PDA ringing on his wrist just moments later.

[I’ll be here.]

Yata couldn’t help the wide grin that was spread across his face. He was going to do this. They were going to talk and he was going to ask him. This time for sure. They’d get over their issues and he would tell him about how his trip was and then he’d just ask him. Easy. Quick and easy. He was breathing hard when he got off the bus, adrenaline running through his veins. They wouldn’t be hearing the results from the trip for a few weeks yet but it was done and over with. Now to go clean up this mess. 

When he saw his apartment, his breath caught in his throat. He braced himself, trying to think over what he was going to say. He exhaled slowly and decided to just go for it. Every time he tried to plan what he was going to say, he fucked it up so he thought better of preparing himself.

He felt his stomach seize up as he walked through the unlocked door.

“Hey! I’m home.” He called out, surprised he could keep his tone so even. He kicked off his shoes and looked around the entryway and found a pair of striking blue eyes staring at him.

“Welcome home, Misaki.” 

His boyfriend was leaning on the wall, and looked rested and… Damn really attractive. Maybe it was because the last time he saw him they fought but he was a sight for sore eyes. Standing there, just waiting for him. He was pretty sure he got goosebumps.

Saruhiko’s dark hair was sticking up all over, unstyled and kind of wild. He wanted to run his hands through it and smooth it out. Obviously he had just woken up, since he was still in lounge wear too. It was actually a pretty cute look on him, though it made him look lankier than he was. All the emotions that had been running him ragged hit him again when he soaked up the image of his boyfriend in front of him. He had never been so happy to just be home. 

“Hey.” Yata let out a soft murmur before walking over to him and wrapped his arms tightly around him. He took a deep, comforting breath and his tension ease off when Saruhiko returned his hug. He felt pressure on the top of his head as his boyfriend gave him a kiss. His heart was lighter than it had been in days. “I’m sorry.” He heard his boyfriend whisper in his hair. Yata hugged him tighter.

“It’s fine...we’re tougher than that.” He pulled away and beamed up at him, Saruhiko returning his smile. He felt foolish for doubting that they weren’t going to be able to work through this, even for a second. Yata felt determination take him over and grabbed his boyfriend’s hand.

“Come on, I need to talk to you.” He felt the grip on his hand tighten a little but his smile was still as reassuring as ever. They made their way to the couch and Yata sat down, Saruhiko following suit. He settled in front of is boyfriend and stared at him intently.

“First off.” He lost his train of thought for a second. Where did he even begin? 

“Ah right. I’m sorry. For keeping things from you.” He saw Saruhiko’s eyebrow hitch but he continued. “We were both busy, and then my boss entered me into that tournament-”

“How was it?” There was a glint in those eyes that he knew very well. The smile that teased the corners of his lips, like he was trying very hard to keep it from escaping.

“Huh? It wasn’t even really a thing, I’ll find out the results in a week but that’s not important right no-”

His lips were covered by Saruhiko’s that very next second, it made his head go completely blank. That precious heat that slid over his mouth, how close they were on this couch, the hand that was resting on his thigh. He almost whimpered when his boyfriend backed off of him. A flush had risen to his cheeks at the abrupt gesture and he took a second to regain his composure. He adverted his eyes for a minute to calm down.

“Hey I’m trying to talk here.” He huffed, trying to ignore the fact that Saruhiko’s hand was still gripping his thigh.

“Yeah I heard you, you did well in other words yes?”

He nodded numbly, feeling the words he had been wanting to speak were on the tip of his tongue. Saruhiko’s eyes were very much boring into him right now. He could get lost in them if he wasn’t careful. This was it...

“Saruhiko… Truth is. I… Love you.” He said, trying to think of the next words. He saw the officer draw breath like he was going to say something and he clapped his hand over his mouth. 

“No. Let me say this. Shit.” He sighed and closed his eyes for a moment before meeting Saruhiko’s gaze. He wanted nothing more than the man sitting in front of him. Always had, always would. And he was going to show him just how much he meant it.

“I want to be by your side forever. I mean that, forever. I want to make you happy. I want to be your family. I want to be your home. Just you and me, forever. So…” He swallowed hard. “Marry me idiot.”

Saruhiko’s eyes were wide for a moment but softened immediately after. He tugged Yata’s hand down off his mouth but didn’t say anything, just held Yata in that intense gaze of his, but he noticed a faint blush form across his cheeks.. 

“Misaki.” He whispered softly, lifting his hand to gently touch his face, to caress his cheek with long deft fingers. Yata’s heart felt like it might explode. He actually said it, he actually asked him. Sorta. More like demanded it. These few seconds were feeling like an eternity, he started to feel his nerves blazing through him again.

“Alright.” 

He blinked once, twice… And again. “Eh? Really?!”

Saruhiko nodded and smiled at him, that smile that he wanted so badly to show up more often finally did. Yata let out a huge sigh of relief and started laughing. He said yes! Holy shit this was actually happening. This big secret finally out in the open and Saruhiko said yes!? He could go skate around the entire world right now. A huge weight lifted off of him and he was sure he could fly. He was sure he was smiling like an idiot because his boyfriend… Fiancé… Was laughing at him now too.

“Just don’t lie to me again, Misaki. Or hide things from me...” His hand gripped Yata’s so tightly and everything felt so right, so right. They could conquer the world, just them. He was ecstatic! He laced his fingers in between Saruhiko’s, when he noticed something.

Wait a second. What the hell.

“Oh that’s right. I have something for you.” The other grinned at him with the most devilish of smiles. He untangled their fingers and reached into the pocket of his shirt. Yata was completely dumbstruck. There was no mistaking it though. 

“The FUCK! Saruhiko where the fuck did you get that?” That was the ring. The ring he picked out. On his fucking finger. On his ring finger! What?!

“Get what?” The officer asked coyly, mockery in his tone. “Oh this? I found it Misaki. In the damnedest place too. In the bedding of all places. I decided to pick up since you left the house such a mess and found it. I assume it’s mine since it fits me so well.”

He couldn’t even form words. What the fuck! He knew? He knew since yesterday?! He had put the ring in the sheets when he decided to wait because he KNEW Saruhiko would never do something like make the bed. He actually cleaned? He knew what Yata was going to do before he even asked it!

“You bastard.” He growled just as Saruhiko pulled whatever it was out of his pocket and grabbed his hand. Quietly he pushed a ring on his finger and Yata felt his whole body grow hot as what just happened slowly sunk in.

It was identical to the ring that he had gotten for Saru. Except the color of the engraving was red. His whole chest tightened and he looked at his fiancé for an explanation, not trusting words to actually come out of his mouth right now.

“I knew you had to have help picking it out and I asked Anna where you got it from. She showed me where and helped me pick out the same ring, just a different color.” That playful grin was still on his beautiful face, he didn’t know if he wanted to kiss him or punch him. He was going to have to have a word with his king later… and thank her. His eyes drifted down to the ring and back up at Saruhiko, who took that moment to read his mind and press his lips to his once more.

“I’ll marry you, Yata Misaki.” He whispered as they parted, it was the sweetest music he had ever heard. They were going to be together, permanently, Saruhiko had even accepted the idea and went so far as to make sure the sentiment was returned. He was lucky, they both were. This was just another cornerstone in their life. It was exhilarating because they were together, every step of the way. No more of these stupid surprises, no more of it.  
With as stressful as the last month was, he now was light as a feather, and the happiest he had ever been. He watched the man he was going to marry push up his glasses and smirk at him.

“Also Misaki, I have the next two days off.”

He had to process through his own thicket of bliss that was occupying every brain cell he had to offer the world and think about his own schedule. Happily enough it matched Saruhiko’s.  
He was pretty sure if he kept grinning like this, his mouth was going to get sore. 

“Oh yeah?” He asked, the look his fiance was giving him made him shudder. That look meant he was going to ache in the morning and have a lot of fun getting that way. 

“I can take whatever you dish out. I’m unbeatable right now.”

They both were. Having each other’s back and having each other back made them both complete. This was just one more step towards happiness that they both took together. They were the strongest in their own world, and they were tougher than before.

As long as they both had each other, they could do absolutely anything.


End file.
